


Tales on Naboo - Lake Country

by SWAG_77



Series: Star Wars: Force Tantra [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey are dirty and require a cleansing, when they both discover what they enjoy most in this ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales on Naboo - Lake Country

**Author's Note:**

> Another retrobuilt for Reylo. It's FREAKY. This one is quite...very freaky. Do not read if you hate porn without a plot. Sorry about the grammar. Comments that are cruel or troll can be posted here: bit.ly/ReyloSmut

Rey rises as she walks backward to the showers. “Care to join me?”

Ren smiles warmly and follows her. “I’m game!”

Rey waves hands across the shower head as the water falls over the large limpet pool steams with heat. Her entire body wets as she grabs a sponge that lathers her “You are pretty filthy, let me make sure all your parts are clean fully.”

Ren’s eyes widen with delight as he walk towards her naked, hard and slightly risen. His arms hang at my side as he kneels down beside you.

Rey laughs as she stands him up and leans him back into a built in shower incline against the tile. She scrubs his body and moves leg and pubic hairs aside while she, splashes water on his face. “I want to make sure there is not a speck of dirty--that you are squeaky clean.” 

A smile crosses his lips as he hold his arms up for her. “Go on then.” He starts to squirm as the sponge tickles him into spots.

Rey leans in to kiss his chest, and then snakes down to kiss his belly button in the Jaugada position. Looks at him carefully and starts to manipulate his jewels of the family causing his lingam to become strong. Through the Force, she lifts him and carefully circles her tongue around his penis tip.

Ren feels and senses everything as his hand comes down to brush against her cheek lightly, moving a drop of water away from her eyes. He can feel her tongue lick around his penis tip, and sighs heavily to let her do as she wishes. 

She opens mouth wide and inserts his sceptre into her mouth until his tip touches the back of her mouth, then sucks back, still fondling his jewels into a bounce when her eyes close and her mind races in the moment of it.

A light groan escapes his lips as she gently begins to massage his thick length. He feels her fingers press points around his balls that excite him that causes his groan to increase. He sees her mind as how much she wishes to please him, and his responses is to slide his fingers through her hair gently. 

Rey slides back, then forth along his long, thick shaft as her index finger and thumb attempt to wrap around grip him tightly as she slides. She leans in balls’ deep and pushes up one of his legs and pulls back and off him. Then she licks underneath the bases of his balls near his ass and bites upward, licking with her tongue.

Ren’s fingers idly slide through her hair down to her cheek, brushing over her skin once more with a jump when he feels her lift his leg, high. He knows her next movement and holds his leg up for her.

Rey come back on him as she slides faster back and forth, and twists around his manhood as his tip hits the roof in the back of her mouth. She savors the pre-cum joyfully and is happy licking and devouring him strength pleasantly.

He gasps lightly as he move his arm to grip her shoulder tightly. Pulling her up his body slowly, in pleasure. “Damn you’ve good. Ready for more fun?” 

She grips his manhood tightly with a grin. “More fun?”

Ren smiles as he lean forwards with obvious intentions. “We could use the water around us as a bed if you want…” His lips press against hers ever so gently.

“I thought it was already.” Her hard nipples press against your rock hard chest as the water surrounds our entwined bodies.

His hands can't help but encircle her body, and grip it with a tight embrace. His tongue presses harder against her lips, hoping she will grant it access to her sweet mouth. 

Her mouth softly opens sucking at his tongue savoring its taste as she holds his body close to hers. She closes her eyes as she swoons into his embrace. “You had better be careful, I might enjoy this too much and want it all the time.” 

His arms tighten around her, until his body supports her. “I don't see a problem...” His tongue traces a circle around her rosy lips, and searches for her sweet tasting tongue.

She shudders at the erotic sensation she feels when he does that to her to the point she cannot contain her vocalization. “Mmmmhhhmmmm.” She kisses him deeply to where she feels his teeth then thins her lips along his tongue pulling back sucking his bottom lip, and then comes back up rubbing his hips.

As he works his tongue between her lips, he slide his hand daringly down her side, moving until he grips the tender skin of her ass. Sliding his hands underneath it, he gently raise her above his waist and presses his hard cock against the rim of her waist. 

She whispers at the amazement as the water beads on their bodies, and then shifts in temperature warmer the sponges move independently lathering our bodies up for they are alive and she smiles noticing the sensations. 

Through the Force, he relaxes her muscles as their bodies intertwine like two lovers. As the sponges dip and swirl over their bodies, he takes the time to gently align his hips to be directly over hers, and then he suddenly slides forward, feeling her familiar pulsating walls surround her in and erotic and ecstatic feeling.

She pulls back and off him then smiles looking at him as she flips around giggling then bend down leaning against him with their slippery soapy bodies.

He chuckles slightly as she jumps off his hard scepter that slithers out of her pulsating pussy walls. “Come back here you!” He mocks with a grab to hold her,as he feels her bend over and press back against me. “You ready this time?”

She looks back at him, the steam makes it hard to see their bodies as the sponges move around them in transitional vectors. “Are you ready?”

“Oh you bet I am!” He slid my hips forward once more, gently prying open your taunt pussy lips with the head of my cock and squeezes the tender skin of her ass. 

She releases a groan deep from her mouth because it is a tighter fit as she squeezes her eyelids accepting his powerful thrust, and strength to push forward against her meaty ass. She grabs his wrist to hold her shoulder as her back arches upward while he pushes.

He slides slowly as his hips slaps her ass. He senses hand move to her shoulders as his torso falls and he wraps his arm around her waistline that inches his cock further inside of her body. 

Her head leans back as her wet hair whips to him as she feels his pace pick up and his legs raise for traction.

He lean down whisper. “Mmmmhmm, you feel so damn good.” He lean back against the incline as he begins to thrust with a rough force. He senses her tight pussy walls pulsating around his thick cock.

Their flesh stars to 'clap' and splashes of water on their taut bodies in sheer enjoyment. Rey vocalizes more* A-HA! Ren-Kylo-Ren-Ren...I-I-I had no idea!”

As the loud clapping of their flesh fills the room, he whispers through the Force tugging at her earlobe. “You like that don't you?” He groans lightly into your ear as his hips slide and the pace quickens and his desire for her increases.

They start moving up and down with an impassioned look because it is so deep as gooey ooze moves down her leg while water washes it away. Breathlessly she speaks while attempting to grab his hips. "Yes... Yes... You are sooooo guuuddd."

He slides his hands gently down her side and reaches to the point of her reaction, dipping his fingers into her gooey ooze. He raise her fingers to his lips and gently suck the juices from his fingers, whispering through the Force. “Mind if I pull out and clean you up?"

Almost about to cry in sheer ecstasy gleefully, and then hears his request astonished by what she heard. “Clean me up?”

He grins as he sucks on his fingers. “I want your juices.”

“My juices? What-what does that mean?”

He follows her form with his eyes, and then his body follows. “Well, I want to taste the sweet juices that escape your…temple...” As he near your body, he move down onto his knees to savor the erotic aroma of her gooey ooze to fill his nostrils.

Rey backs away until she feels his hair against her inner thighs. She closes her eyes and absorbs the nearness of your face to my labial lip and sighs with a deep breath.  
He grins as he looks up at her. “I will take it nice and slow.” He runs his hands across her inner thighs gently and pries them apart with ease. His eyes widen with delight at the sight of your juices oozing from the lips of your pussy. “Delightful.” He slowly flicks his tongue which senses his first taste of her sweetness, as his eyes roll upwards in amazement. Then he presses his whole mouth to her labial lips, suckles gently to taste her once more.

Rey, having never done this, bites her lower lip tightly and takes a deep breath not trying to slam her thighs around his head. She grasps onto something to try not to twitch, but there was nothing to stop her from jerking.

His tongue flicks outwards against the lips of her taunt pussy that laps the steady flow of her ecstatic juices that pours down my throat. He sighs with pleasure filled contempt, as he winks at her, giving her permission hold on and squeeze his head with her thighs.

She struggles with her ministrations as her thighs flop over and her lower torso lips and she screams in orgasm.

His tongue wrestles around inside of her pulsating walls and tickles her edges gently to tease her body into supplying him with a further source of her juices. Massaging her outer thighs with his fingers, gently pressing her thighs to my cheeks.

She jumps up and down enjoying his tongue actions and lifts hand and push his head into her cunt more. “Baby you clean me out!”

He grins lustfully as his mouth is buried in-between her thighs. Increasing the pressure of how much he sucks, he can feel her juices flying into his mouth, her sweet taste filling every place in his mouth. Suddenly, he tastes a slight bit of salt, and my eyes fly up to hers. He realize this was from their previous actions. 

She shudders in amazement when she feels him stop. “Did I do something wrong?”

He shakes his head and mumble into her sweet pussy, pulling back gently. “It’s just, now I can taste my um, 'juices' from earlier.” He smiles slightly up at her, as a drizzle of her cum runs down his chin.

She cups his face and brings him up to hers to kiss his cummed up face passionately and smiles. “You did not cum for me?”

He looks down at his strong and hard cock. “Well...it’s almost dying to be back inside of you.” He lips brush back against yours once more, satisfied completely.  
She leaves the shower and dries off as she meanders to the bed. She pours smoothing oil over her body and asks, demurely. “Are you coming?"

He nods and follows her drying off with a smile “Of course!”


End file.
